


The Husband They Didn't Know About

by MissYuki1990



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash, explicit content, god!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Avengers looked at Thor who was staring at the stomping man with eyes wide with shock.<br/>“Who’s he?” Tony asked as his visor opened.<br/>“Loki’s husband,” Thor stated dully and the others gaped.<br/>“WHAT?!” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Husband They Didn't Know About

**This one was one of the one-shots which had the most reviews and was liked the most I think. Personally, it’s one of my favorites too!**

**I can’t believe I all but forgot about it, because before I started reading through it I couldn’t remember what it was about.**

**cut**

Based on the request of **QueenLyssa**!

This was so much fun to write!! I hope you’ll enjoy it!!

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to the characters of The Avengers and Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Warnings:** explicit content, bit of violence - nothing big

**cut**

“What is the meaning of this?!?!”

Everything stilled in the City of New York as a mighty roar echoed through the air, followed by the sky darkening and thunder roaring. The Chitauri froze in their places looking towards the sky while the Avengers which just gathered to come up with a plan of attack gazed up into the sky feeling a strange chill run down their spines.

They jumped in their places when with a scream Loki flew right past them and skidded along the ground until he came to a stop after he hit a few cars, pushing them out of his way. In the next moment a man landed a few feet in front of the Avengers making them gape.

He stood at a hardly respectable height of 5’2, his thin, but obviously muscled body outlined by tight black clothes that seemed almost glued to the lithe form, and raven black hair, tied at the top of his head with a black band fell in straight, velvety tresses to the middle of his back.

“I’m gone for 17 years - _17 years_ , and you go and make a mess of _everything_!!” he snapped as he stomped down the street towards Loki who was picking himself up slowly, staring at the newcomer with terror and fear.

“Forseti?”

The Avengers looked at Thor who was staring at the stomping man with eyes wide with shock.

“Who’s he?” Tony asked as his visor opened.

“Loki’s husband,” Thor stated dully and the others gaped.

“WHAT?!” they turned around in time to see Loki starting to back away from the furious man.

“Seti, love, let me explain-…”

“You’ll explain _nothing_!!” The Avengers winced when Forseti grabbed Loki’s right arm and with strength not one of them except Thor believed was hiding in the small body, flung Loki into an overturned buss some 15 feet away from them. “I can’t leave you alone for less than a decade, can I?! Look at the mess you made!!”

“Seti, please, I can explain!!” Loki finally managed to gather himself off of the floor and limped out of Forseti’s way when the smaller man stopped in front of him, fearing another hit. “It all blew out of proportions a bit, but-…”

“A bit? A BIT!!!” Forseti’s voice broke as he looked around. “You allowed yourself to fall under the control of those things!! You started an Apocalypse!! And you say it blew out of proportions A BIT!!!”

The Avengers were startled when the Chitauri screeched as though something snapped them out of whatever still state they were in and those monsters prepared to attack.

“Oh, no you won’t!!” Forseti turned on his heel as a long black staff with a dark green gem on top appeared in his right hand, and just as a Chitauri attacked him he swung the staff sending the Chitauri catapulting into the closest building. “I don’t have time to deal with you right now!” He pointed the staff at the portal above New York, and the gem glowed emerald. A powerful wave shot out of it, hitting the portal right in the center, and as a huge shockwave broke out of it, the portal closed.

The Avengers watched in shocked fascination as one after another the Chitauri started to fall right from the sky, apparently dead. They turned to look at Loki and Forseti in time to see the newcomer slam the end of his staff into the ground and turn glaring, viridian orbs at Loki who stiffened with his back straight, arms pressed to his body and hands fisted by his thighs.

“You and I will have a lot of things to talk about, Loki Odinson! I didn’t spend the last 17 years trapped inside of a body of a Wizard, going through a _horrible_ childhood and even _more_ horrible process of growing up all the while trying to hinder the rise of the strongest Dark Lord this world has ever seen only for you to turn this world into a _bloody wasteland_!!” Loki stiffened even more if possible, and the Avengers could almost see a nerve beside Forseti’s left eye twitch. “I can’t handle you right now.”

In the next moment, golden shackles appeared around Loki’s ankles and wrists, binding his arms behind his back and just as a golden muzzle covered Loki’s face he fell on the ground letting go of a muffled yelp.

Forseti took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, and his staff disappeared as he breathed out looking at Thor.

“Brother-in-law; it’s been a while!!” The Avengers, all except Thor, wondered how the small man didn’t get a whiplash from the fast mood-swing. “I see you’re still looking like a mountain!” he spoke as he approached Thor with a light step, and the God of Thunder grinned brightly as they met and he swooped the raven haired man into his strong arms drawing a laugh out of him as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders.

“It is good to see you again, Seti!” the Norse God thundered merrily as though they didn’t fight for their lives mere minutes ago. “You arrived at the right moment.” Forseti snorted as Thor set him down on his own two feet, and the raven-haired man looked at Loki with his hands fisted on his waist and a displeased sneer on a quite handsome face.

“I’ll say,” he grumbled. “So!” he turned around and looked at the Avengers who reflexively tensed up after finding themselves under the sharp, scrutinizing stare of the strange man. “I see you’ve found a few new friends!” his eyes settled on Hulk who took a small step back when Forseti approached him fearlessly. He tilted his head back when he stopped a few feet in front of Hulk to look up at his face. “I never thought I’d see someone bigger than Volstagg. What in Skuld’s name are they feeding _you_?” Hulk tilted his head to the side a bit with a confused grunt, and Forseti hummed as he turned to look at the other Avengers. “An interesting bunch you are. Miss Spandex, Mr. Arrow, Mr. Flag and Tin-man here seem to be human at least.”

“T-Tin-man?!” Tony snapped indignantly and took a step forward. “Listen, squirt-…”

“Forseti, Fairy God of Justice, Peace and Truth at your service,” he drawled and bowed mockingly at Tony, hair falling around the slight frame like a velvety veil. “And yes, I _do_ accept your most gracious thanks for stopping the Chitauri from destroying your planet and making my dear husband yield in his attempt to wreck havoc and destruction upon your _lovely_ city, thus saving your lives.” While Thor laughed boomingly, the Avengers stared at a smirking Forseti with jaws hanging and eyes wide open.

“You’re kidding, right?” Natasha asked as she glanced at her fellow Avengers before her eyes settled on Forseti. “You’re a _Fairy_?”

“ _That’s_ what you cling on to?” the powerful man raised eyebrows at Natasha, and she recoiled until she saw amusement shining in those amazing eyes. “Did you miss the whole thing about me saving your sorry asses?”

“I apologize, but you don’t see a _Fairy God_ every day,” Natasha muttered and Forseti laughed.

“Yes, well, you will get used to it,” he said as he turned around to look at his husband who stilled in his attempts to shake off his shackles. Loki threw him a pleading look and Forseti snorted as though offended. “Don’t look at me like that; I’m not done with you yet, mister. I was hoping I would finally be able to return to Asgard, but it appears to me that we will have to stay _right_ here until you fix the mess you made.” Loki actually _whined_ around the muzzle covering his lower face. “Keep on pushing my patience and you’ll be cleaning up _without_ magic!” the ‘fairy’ snapped, and despite the state of the city around them, the Avengers couldn’t help but laugh when Loki groaned. “That’s it, you’re in the dog-house, mister!!” this made Loki let go of a muffled cry, and Thor laughed at his brother’s misfortune.

“You brought this upon yourself, brother!!” With a huffing groan Loki gave up and Forseti hummed almost happily.

“Now!” he clapped his hands and looked around a bit. “Who’s up for a drink? I could go for something sharp.”

**cut**

“Put some back into it!” Natasha raised an eyebrow when she walked into the room on the 12th floor of the Avengers tower and found Forseti standing beside the door she just walked through while Loki was on the other side, fixing the window with his magic. “After you fix this room, you still have 62 floors left.” Without a word of complaint, Loki turned to fixing the roof and the furniture while Forseti winked at Natasha with a small smirk stretching lush lips.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” she murmured and he snickered.

“Honey, I spent _years_ being ordered around by _humans_ and fictionally fighting for my life. This is like _therapy_ for me, especially since he deserved it. This whole thing just proved that if I leave him alone for more than a decade he will inevitably get bored and make a mess of _everything_ ,” he grumbled and Natasha couldn’t help but smile. “You’re doing good, love! With this tempo you’ll be done by the end of the week!”

Three days passed since the Battle of New York, and in that short amount of time, Forseti made Loki clean up the town, fixing everything the battle destroyed. Right now they were fixing the newly named _Avengers_ Tower, and he was making Loki clean up floor by floor. Natasha wouldn’t bet her money on it, but there seemed to be a personal vendetta somewhere in there, because Forseti was truly enjoying himself _way_ too much to be teaching his wayward husband a simple lesson in staying occupied in any other way but bringing destruction upon an innocent planet.

But she wasn’t about to ask.

“Stark ordered take out, should it be brought here to the two of you or will you be joining us on the upper levels?”

“Have them bring it here. Loki still has a few things to fix.” Natasha nodded and left them alone, and Forseti sighed as he took a seat on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki sighed as he finished fixing the room and turned to look at his husband as he wiped his forehead with his right forearm. Forseti had to admit that his hubby looked _striking_ in washed-out jeans and a dust covered, white t-shirt, but he was still too bitter to act upon his desires.

“How long do you intend to be angry with me?” Loki asked with a sigh and placed his hands on his waist while Seti raised an eyebrow at him with a dull stare. “Come on, Seti. I know you missed me as much as I missed you.”

“It doesn’t look like that to me,” Seti drawled dryly as Loki allowed his hands to hang by his sides and took a slow step towards his husband. “I hadn’t seen nor heard from you ever since I left, and I find you wrecking havoc on Midgard. Excuse me if I don’t feel missed.”

“I’m sorry, love, you know I am,” Loki spoke seductively as he walked towards Seti. “But you know how angry I was when you chose to leave just to save a bunch of _Wizards_.”

“And _you_ know I had to,” Seti answered cuttingly. “You know that they would have killed themselves if I didn’t manipulate the events and possessed the body of a dead kid because several gray heads didn’t do something against Voldemort before he became too powerful. And while I was _saving_ this world, _you_ managed to mess everything up because _you_ were _angry and bored_.”

“You know me, love. Without you beside me, I just can’t help myself.” Several feet in front of Seti, Loki got down on all fours and started to crawl towards him. “I need you by my side to control me, my lovely husband. And you _know_ I missed you.”

“Well, isn’t it just _great,_ ” just as Loki was about to crawl over Seti, the emerald-eyed man raised his right leg and placed his foot on Loki’s left shoulder stopping him from advancing any further to Loki’s obvious displeasure and annoyance, “but until you _fix_ the mess _you_ made, you won’t be getting any, my beloved husband.” Loki groaned and sunk down on the floor while Seti smirked at him smugly.

“Why are you making me do this floor by floor?” he groaned and Seti chuckled darkly.

“Because _I_ am a god of _justice_ , and _you_ , my dear Loki, have been a very, _very_ bad boy.”

**cut**

“I do believe the saying goes ‘you should take a break’.”

Loki halted in the middle of fixing the roof of the last floor in the Avengers Tower when he heard his brother’s gruff voice coming from behind him.

It has been a week since the Battle of New York ended and they had yet to face one another, let alone talk, and a part of Loki didn’t even know if he wanted to talk to Thor. While Forseti proved that Loki was being controlled by some unknown entity (the fact that Loki snapped out of it after Seti smacked him half way across the city helped prove that point) it didn’t exactly make up for what Loki did before that whole fiasco. It didn’t make up for him losing his cool after he found out that Frigg and Odin adopted him and hid the truth of him being half Frost-Giant from him, nor did it make up for Loki turning his back on his brother, because, while it was true that Thor was an arrogant bastard before, he _did_ change his ways and tried to make Loki see sense. Loki was too angry and too hurt to see past it, and he almost destroyed everything because of his temper.

At that moment, Seti was nowhere to be found, and Thor seemed to have decided to take that opportunity to talk with Loki.

“Did you come to _gloat_?” Loki murmured and finished fixing the roof. Now all he had to do was fix the furniture, and _hope_ that Seti would feel generous upon his return. After 17 years of not touching his husband, Loki was feeling restless, and while he _did_ apologize in a thousand different ways a hundred times by now, unfortunately for him, he achieved nothing but making his vengeful little minx of a husband smirk at him.

“Loki, please - we need to talk.”

The Trickster took a deep breath and turned around to face his brother. He raised his arms before he let them fall and hit his thighs, lips pursing as he glanced around the room before settling his gaze on Thor. “Very well; let’s talk,” he said and Thor pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked into the room. “Where, pray tell, would you like to begin.”

“I know exactly where I want to begin, brother.” Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor and crossed his arms over his chest. “First and foremost, I have to apologize to you.” Thor took a seat on the dusty, torn up round couch, rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands between them before he looked up at Loki who stood several feet in front of him. “I cared not that your husband wasn’t there because I was too self-centered and focused on our father’s promise of taking over his place. I was proud and cruel in my way of pushing you to the side and not thinking of you. I failed as your brother, and I know that what happened in the past is greatly my fault.”

As Thor spoke, Loki could do nothing but stare at him in shock and listen. He knew his brother was a changed man, but he didn’t know that Thor changed this much. Gone was the arrogance and pride, and in front of him was a humble man whose eyes shone with wisdom and honesty.

“Second, I am sorry for allowing you to fall. I - I should have tried harder to save you. I should have-…”

“There is nothing you could have done,” Loki interrupted Thor when he realized that the Thunder God was starting to ramble, “I brought it all upon myself.”

“But it wouldn’t have happened had I been the sort of brother you deserve to have,” Thor countered and Loki frowned as he looked at the ground. “After Seti left to take care of the Wizarding world of Midgard, you were hurt and angry. I should have been there for you. I should have…”

“Thor!” Loki jumped in again and Thor bowed his head, rubbing his left thumb with his right in a nervous gesture. Loki sighed as he placed his left hand on his waist and brushed his hair back with his right. “We were both idiots. I - I was angry and hurt after Seti left, and my anger only amplified after I found out that Odin - that our father hid the truth of my birth from me. I had a lot of time to think in the past week and I realize that I acted like an idiot, which - to my understanding - is actually _your_ job.” Thor looked up at him and a small smirk tugged on his lips.

“Watch what you’re saying, brother. I can _still_ beat you in a hand to hand duel.”

“I would like to see you try… _brother_.”

Thor stood up and slowly approached Loki, who allowed his arms to hang in a relaxed manner by his sides.

For a few long moments the two brothers stared at one another, conveying through their eyes everything they either couldn’t or were too proud to say. When Thor took that last step forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, Loki readily returned it, squeezing his brother to himself just as Thor squeezed him.

“It is good to have you back, brother,” Thor murmured against Loki’s head, and the Trickster chuckled.

“It is good to be back,” he answered and they parted.

Thor clapped Loki’s right shoulder with his left hand a few times and winked at him. “I wish you luck with Seti. I hear he is not all that happy with you.” Loki snorted and Thor chuckled.

“I have no idea what to do or say anymore to make him believe that I really _am_ sorry about everything.”

“Have you tried flowers? I hear it works,” Thor suggested on Loki snorted.

“It might work on our mother and Midgardian women, but I doubt that it will work on Forseti. I’ll need to think of something much better than flowers and apologies to get in his good graces again.”

Thor hummed thoughtfully and looked around the room. “Maybe the two of you just need some time alone to talk about everything that happened.”

Loki frowned thoughtfully as he looked at Thor. “You know what, brother? I believe that I was mistaken; you might actually _have_ a few brain-cells in that head of yours.”

Thor laughed and shook his head. “I do believe someone _beat them into me,_ ” he stressed out and clasped his hands behind his back. “Good luck,” with that said he walked out of the room, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

Loki chuckled as he snapped his fingers and everything in the room returned to how it was before the Battle of New York.

 _Now_ , he thought as he changed his clothes with another snap, _where to go for our romantic get-away?_

**cut**

“You are enjoying this _way_ too much,” Natasha muttered although the corners of her lips were tilted up in a smile she wasn’t even trying to suppress anymore. She was standing in front of the window in the observation room beside the training arena where Hawkeye was practicing. Forseti was beside her and he was almost _giggling_ with glee.

“Well it’s either this or watching Loki work, and I have to admit that it is getting harder and harder to do the second, so you can assume why I am here. And besides,” his eyes glimmered as she looked at him, and he smirked. “I have to mess with _someone’s_ head, right?”

“I thought you were the god of justice, peace and truth,” Natasha drawled and Seti bit into his bottom lip as he grinned.

“Ah, but I am also the husband of a Trickster. He had over 300 years to rub off on me, and I am afraid to say that he did it quite successfully.” Only years of working in secret service stopped Natasha from blushing at the not-so-subtle innuendo.

She looked out the window when Clint cursed after his mark moved again. He seemed to have given up if the frown on his face was anything to go by, and Forseti sighed as he pushed himself away from the wall he’s been leaning on.

“I do believe that this is your cue,” he said and Natasha frowned at him in confusion making him roll his eyes at her. “Oh, _please_ ; it wouldn’t be more obvious if you were actually _drooling_ at him,” he drawled dryly and this time Natasha couldn’t help but blush. “Go! Comfort him! Make him finally admit his undying love to you! For the love of Verdandi, you two are practically _made_ for each other, and after what happened in Budapest, I thought you two were _definitely_ a couple.”

“How do you know what happened in Budapest?” she asked and he winked at her.

“Let’s just say that I was bored yesterday,” he walked out of the room with a wave and Natasha hned as she looked at Clint again. A small smirk tugged on her lips and she made her way into the arena.

Having Forseti around was turning out to be a good thing.

**cut**

“Loki?” Forseti called out as he walked into the room at the top of the Tower only to find it empty. Everything was fixed, but Loki was no where to be found.

Seti frowned as he walked over to the big windows, thinking that Loki maybe went out. He hummed and his frown deepened when he found the great patio empty.

“Why the worried face, love?” he

Seti jumped in his place but didn’t manage to turn around because Loki placed his hands on his waist and stopped him. He bowed down to level his lips with Seti’s right ear and slipped his hands down to Seti’s hips, pulling him flat against his body.

“Loki, what do you think you’re doing?” the Fairy God bit out through clenched teeth, trying to hide the reaction of his body to Loki’s presence after 17 years of not touching him or feeling him near.

Loki knew Seti missed him just as much as he missed his lovely husband, but he also knew that Seti was probably more stubborn than Thor and Odin put together, so getting the beautiful creature in his arms to admit defeat and finally give in to Loki’s charms would be quite a feat.

Luckily, Loki knew just what to do.

“I was thinking - since everything is fixed and ready for the Avengers to take over - you and I could go somewhere alone, and I can finally start making everything up to you.”

“What makes you think that I want that?” Seti muttered, even though he was finding it hard to resist the need building up in his chest, especially since he was _finally_ in the arms of his husband, with long-fingered, dexterous hands rubbing suiting circles in his hips and Loki’s warmth enveloping him from behind.

“Because I know that despite everything I did you still love me? Because, while you have every right to be angry with me after everything I did and didn’t do, we still made a promise to each other on the day we were married that we would never give up on one another. You still haven’t given up on me, otherwise you would not be here, and I most certainly haven’t given up on you, my lovely husband.” Seti hummed as Loki slipped his hands up his hips and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a light kiss just under his ear before he slowly let go of him and moved back. Seti turned around to look at him, and Loki smiled a small smile making Seti look away with a light blush.

“Well, they most certainly don’t call you Silvertongue for nothing,” he mumbled under his breath and Loki chuckled.

“Come,” he said as he offered his right hand to Seti and bowed from his waist at his beautiful husband. “Your dinner awaits, my love.” Raising an eyebrow, Seti placed his left hand in Loki’s right, only to be pulled into his husband’s arms.

Loki bowed down and sealed his lips over Seti’s for the first time in 17 years, and Seti moaned as his hands fisted on Loki’s shoulders.

When Loki pulled back Seti looked around in complete wonder, realizing that they weren’t in the Avengers Tower anymore.

He sincerely doubted they were even on _Midgard_ anymore.

The meadow they were in was located beside a waterfall. There was a beautiful pond beneath it, and the meadow was surrounded by tall, beautiful trees, with the treetops meeting above them, allowing only a thin stream of light to hit the middle of the pond. Beautiful flowers of radiant colors grew inside the bushes surrounding the pond, and on a small clearing in the middle of the bushes was a plaid blanket with a basket on it, and a bottle of wine with two tall glasses on a silver tray.

“Is this a good start or should I have tried harder?” Loki asked teasingly while Seti took a few hesitant steps forward towards the blanket.

“Oh, Loki…” the Fairy God murmured and Loki chuckled as he followed him. He kneeled on the blanket and offered his left hand to Seti. The emerald-eyed man accepted it almost gingerly and kneeled beside Loki before he sat back on his legs, looking around with amazement written all over his beautiful face.

“So I take it that you like it,” Loki concluded only to find himself with an armful of an excited husband and a pair of soft lips over his, kissing the living daylights out of him.

“I love it.” Seti grinned at him and went back to looking around the meadow while Loki chuckled and reached into the basket. He pulled out a bowl of fresh strawberries, white and red grapes and blueberries, followed by a bowl of whipped cream. Setting them on the blanket between them, he poured red wine into each glass. Setting the bottle to the side he took the glasses and offered one to Seti.

His husband was smiling as he accepted the glass and looked in Loki’s eyes as the Trickster raised his glass.

“To my most beloved husband. I hope that he finds it in his heart to forgive me for my transgressions.” He said and Seti chuckled. They sipped at their drinks and Seti let go of a small moan as the lush, lightly bitter bouquet of the red wine flowed lightly down his throat, caressing his taste-buds and warming his stomach.

“Delicious.” He murmured and Loki chuckled.

“I do have to admit that humans most certainly know how to make good wine.”

“Loki, you didn’t…” Seti rolled his eyes while Loki let go of a suffering sigh.

“Well this wine is so old no human could ever afford it, and if they somehow did, they would feel too sorry to drink it, so I thought it would be a pity to let it go to waste.”

Seti was so obviously suppressing a smile that Loki couldn’t help but grin. “You truly _do_ live up to your title of a Trickster,” he drawled and Loki chuckled.

“If I remember correctly that was one of the reasons you chose me as your husband,” he answered equally and Seti snorted.

“Well it most certainly wasn’t your charming personality.”

“I thought you loved my personality!” Loki answered and his husband laughed a bubbly laugh as he leaned over to take a strawberry between his long, thin fingers. He dipped it into the cream and brought it to his lips, and Loki gulped when a long, delightful moan rolled off of Seti’s lips.

“It does not leave _much_ to be desired,” Seti teased and Loki managed to get himself under control again. He smiled as Seti took another strawberry with an excited grin on his beautiful face.

Taking his glass in his right hand Loki raised his left and gently caressed Seti’s left cheek with the back of his fingers. Seti looked at him as he swallowed the strawberry and Loki leaned in to kiss him, sighing at the taste of the fruit mixed with cream and Seti’s unique aroma.

He groaned when he felt Seti’s hands grab fistfuls of his hair and deepened the kiss flicking his left hand with half a thought to put their glasses back on the silver tray. Loki reached up and released Seti’s long, velvety hair out of its bind and it cascaded around Seti’s slight frame like silk. Loki brushed his fingers down its length as Seti cupped Loki’s face between his hands and climbed to his knees to deepen the kiss.

Loki slipped his hands down Seti’s waist, hips, and thighs, and pulled him to straddle his lap. Seti gasped and threw his head back, giving Loki the opportunity to kiss down his chin and neck. He pushed his hands under Seti’s tight shirt to touch heated, soft skin, and let go of a wavering breath when his cock twitched within the tight confines of his pants. Feeling Seti’s own excitement, Loki pushed his hands under Seti’s thighs and raised him slightly before he laid him down on his back.

Loki braced himself with his hands on either side of Seti’s head and looked down at the fairy. Raven tresses fanned around Seti like a halo, viridian eyes shone like the most precious of jewels, and rosy lips were more inviting than the coolest, freshest waters of any of the worlds.

“Loki?” Seti raised his hands and caressed Loki’s cheeks with the tips of his fingers before he cupped them. “Make love to me? It’s been too long.”

Unable to say another word, Loki bowed down and kissed his loving husband, feeling as though he was approaching the most sacred place in the universe. He placed his hands on Seti’s waist and pulled him up, before sitting back on his legs between Seti’s thighs. Once Seti was sitting in his lap, Loki took a hold of the bottom edge of Seti’s shirt and tugged it over Seti’s head with the Fairy God’s help throwing it over his shoulder, uncaring of where it would end up.

Letting go of a wavering breath Loki traced deceivingly delicate collar bones with the tips of his fingers as Seti laid back down on the soft blanket, and Loki bowed down to place a tender kiss on Seti’s neck as he slipped his hands down well defined chest, teasing small nipples with light touches.

Seti licked his lips as he slipped his fingers inside the collar of Loki’s shirt and with a pulse of magic, the buttons popped out of their holes, allowing him to push the shirt off of Loki’s shoulders. Loki moved back to tug his shirt off before he placed his hands on Seti’s waist and bowed down to take his right nipple into his mouth. Seti groaned as his eyes slipped closed and he tilted his head back, arching up into Loki’s loving touches.

The Trickster shivered when Seti dragged his hands down his arms, leaving burning skin in their wake. He kissed down Seti’s stomach, kissing the sensitive skin right above the waistband of his pants and inches away from the fairy’s achingly hard cock.

Loki slipped his hands down Seti’s thighs as he sat back again, and slowly, keeping his eyes on that beautiful, blushing face, took Seti’s shoes off. With a small smirk, he reached up to caress Seti’s sides making his husband shiver and laugh, before Loki hooked his fingers under the waistband of Seti’s pants and slowly pulled them down, making the emerald-eyed man groan when his cock was finally free of the confines of his trousers.

Loki’s heartbeat picked up speed as he threw Seti’s pants behind himself and placed his hands on small feet. He caressed his way up Seti’s legs leaning down to kiss his knees and down the inside of pale thighs, making his husband gasp and tremble under his gentle, loving touches.

He felt his mouth water when he finally reached his husband’s hard cock and breathed hot air over it before he kissed the head and licked the beads of pre-come gathered at the slit. He glanced up when he felt Seti’s hands in his hair, and slowly, ever so slowly, took the head of his husband’s cock into his mouth. He gave it a long, slow suck, shivering when he heard Seti’s breath hitch in his throat and felt him tense up as he sneaked his arms under Seti’s thighs and took a firm hold of slim hips to stop Seti from moving.

“Loki!” Seti cried out as Loki swallowed around his cock, taking more and more of him in all the while stopping him from thrusting up into his mouth. Seti arched up and fisted his left hand in the blanket while he bit into his right fist, hardly able to breathe around the pleasure setting fire in his chest and stomach.

Loki took him in to the hilt and sucked as he raised his head, and Seti’s eyes snapped open as he screamed around his fist after he felt a finger breach his tight entrance. He whimpered when Loki let his cock slip out of his mouth and hiccupped when Loki kissed the tip before climbing over Seti, slowly moving his finger in and out of him.

“You are as tight as you were the first time we made love, my lovely husband,” Loki whispered when he leveled his lips with Seti’s right ear. He nibbled on the earlobe as he created lube with his magic, and set out to prepare Seti for something bigger and better.

“Loki - Loki, please-…”

“You’re going to feel this, love.” Loki murmured between nips he peppered along the pale column of Seti’s neck, leaving red marks of claim behind as he pushed another finger in and without much effort found that sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would leave his husband breathless and unable to speak if enough pressure was applied to it.

He chuckled when Seti’s mouth opened in a soundless, breathless gasp, torso arching off of the blanket, almost tearing the blanket apart with how hard he pulled on it. Thin, pearly strings covered his stomach as he twitched under Loki, feeling his husband suck on his neck, intent to leave a mark which would last at least a few days.

Seti whimpered as Loki continued to move his fingers inside him, sending wave after wave of pleasure over his overly sensitive body. It felt as though every nerve was on fire and he couldn’t breathe in enough air for his struggling lungs.

Loki leaned back, bracing his weight on his left elbow, and resting his forehead on Seti’s nuzzling his nose against his as he teased quivering lips into a slow, deep kiss. Breathless whimpers rolled off of Seti’s lips as Loki gently caressed his prostate with the tips of his fingers, not letting his small husband come down off of the high of his first orgasm in a long while.

“Loki, please…” Seti whispered as he raised his trembling hands and entwined them in Loki’s hair, caressing the sharp edges of Loki’s jaw with his thumbs, “Please?”

Unable to resist any longer, Loki pulled his fingers out of Seti and slowly moved back.

“Turn around,” he murmured as he stood up on shaky legs. He took his shoes and trousers off, breathing out in relief when his cock was finally free. He kneeled behind Seti while the smaller man crossed his forearms in front of himself and rested his forehead on them. Loki gathered Seti’s beautiful long hair and threw it over Seti’s right shoulder, before he placed his hands on Seti’s hips and kissed the nape of his neck.

Holding his breath Loki pushed into his husband’s loosened entrance, shivering at the choked up moan Seti let go of as he bit into his right forearm. Loki grunted and stilled, giving his husband a chance to get used to him. At the slow roll of Seti’s hips Loki grunted and slowly pulled out. Each thrust was deeper although he kept a slow, deliberate pace.

Loki felt as though he was finally home; as though everything in his life finally made sense. He peppered kisses over Seti’s left shoulder as his husband moved with his thrusts in a rhythm unique to the two of them.

Unable to hold on anymore, Loki quickened the pace and Seti cried out as his knees threatened to betray him. He fisted his hands in the blanket, lips parted and eyes closed, unable to do anything but feel. He gasped when Loki pulled out of him and flipped him over. Within seconds he was straddling Loki’s thighs with the Trickster keeping a firm hold on his hips bouncing him in his lap. Seti wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and buried his face in his husband’s neck knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

Loki grunted as his orgasm washed over him and he came into his husband, and Seti threw his head back, hardly able to breathe and fighting against blessed unconsciousness.

Loki laid gentle, loving kisses on Seti’s shoulder as he slowly laid him down and pulled out of him. He hugged his smaller husband to his chest and Seti nuzzled into Loki seeking his warmth and the feeling of safety which always came when Loki would wrap his arms around him.

Loki kissed the top of Seti’s head, caressing his back with light strokes to calm both of them down. “Am I forgiven?” he asked, trying to sound teasing, but he wasn’t surprised when his voice came out as pleading.

Seti kissed Loki’s chest, right over his heart, and wrapped his left arm around Loki’s waist with his right trapped between them.

“We’ll do another round when we wake up and…” he was interrupted by a yawn and Loki laughed warmly, heart fluttering in his chest. “And then I’ll think about it.”

“Only think about it?” Loki murmured as he nuzzled his nose in Seti’s velvety hair.

“If you don’t let me sleep I won’t let you touch me for a week,” Seti grumbled and Loki laughed again.

“I love you, my beautiful husband.”

Seti hummed contently and hugged Loki tighter. “Love you too, idiot,” he mumbled and Loki sighed as his husband fell asleep within the safety of his arms.

**cut**


End file.
